Lost in the City
by Otaku Takeshi
Summary: When Haruhi calls the gang over for a meeting or just a hang out, Kyon gets into a situation with Haruhi only he can do. And right after he's done with that situation, he gets into an even bigger problem than the first one! I wonder what happened..
1. Chapter 1: Dawn

A/N DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi! If I did, you would see more lasers and guns in the anime...

This'll be a badly layed out chapter story! Woohoo. This story is probably almost like a part in School Rumble, but I'm not telling you what part. :P For those who are crazy with it know what part it is when you read it. ONWARDS!

* * *

The alarm clock rang, and I didn't bother to wake up...until my phone rang. I picked up the phone, "Hello?" If I bet it was Haruhi, I'd be a rich man right now.

"Hello,"

Or the poorest man alive. It was Koizumi. I could just see his face smiling up like an idiot, or something.

"Suzumiya-san wants us to come to place where we always go."

"Ah, fine." I hung up the phone and sighed. I wonder why Haruhi didn't call me. But at least I don't have to hear me getting a penalty if I came a minute late. But since he didn't say anything about a penalty, I have time for breakfast.

I dressed up and walked to the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal and sat down. That's when I heard singing. I knew it was my sister.

"Kyon!" My sister sat down on the chair beside me.

She looked from my head to toe as though she was scanning me for dangerous weapons like in the airport.

"You're not going out in that are you?"

"Uh, I am going out in clothes of course."

"Well then, you should have more clothes!" My sister ran up the stairs, and after a while, she came down with a scarf and two sets of jackets.

"Uhhh," My mouth was open but I didn't know what to say.

"Put this on before you go out!" She laid the clothes on the table.

"Why? Isn't it hot outside?"

My sister looked at me like I was an idiot or some diseased elephant. She rushed to the curtain nearby and opened it. Outside was snow.

"Oh..." I face palmed my self. I forgot it was winter.

"Who on Earth forgets their own current season?" My sister cried out. I do.

I finished my breakfast and put on my jacket and scarf. I said to my sister bye, kind of. And set off into whatever will happen today.

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter! I know it's just about Kyon and Kyon's sister but it'll get better! I promise! ^-^ Please come back for next chapter! Who knows? I might be working on it right now! Reviews appreciated! :D


	2. Chapter 2: The Situation

I took my bike and rode off to the place we had to meet. I looked at my watch and saw it was almost 8:30. I sighed. After a while, I arrived there. I looked at my watch again and it was almost 8:40. Huh, I wonder how late I am.

I walked through the entrance, and almost instantly, I saw Haruhi's glare first, then the others. Uh oh. I walked towards their table and sat down next to Asahina-san, which was the seat apart from Haruhi.

"Uh, Hel-"

"Late." She said. "Kyon! Why are you always late? It's like you're a girl putting on make up for a prom!"

Thank you. I love being complimented for being a girl.

"Well, what time was I supposed to be here?" I said looking around.

"8:15." Haruhi said. "Didn't Itsuki tell you?"

"No." I looked at Itsuki. He was smiling again. You know, sometimes smiling all the time annoy people Koizumi. Haruhi then glared at Itsuki too.

"I knew I told you though," He said. "Didn't you hear me?" Itsuki said looking at Nagato-san and Asahina-san. They both nodded.

"Oh..I guess I, kinda, hung up before you said it." I said nervously.

After a short time that seemed like an hour, Haruhi finally spoke.

"Penalty. You buy us the drinks!" Haruhi said. I sighed.

"What did you want to tell us Suzumiya-san?" Said the Smiling Koizumi.

"Well," Haruhi looked into her little bag. "I was supposed to-"

"You." said a male voice. We all looked to see who was talking. It was a man that looked just a little older than me. He looked like someone I wouldn't want to be with.

"You again?" Haruhi said. I was surprised.

"Ha-Haruhi, you know who this guy is?" I whispered.

"Do you have my camera?" The man said, holding out his hand.

Haruhi hesitated. "Yeah."

"Do you have my headphones? And laptop?"

"They're all at home of course. Why would I keep them in this little bag?" Haruhi held up the bag.

"If you don't bring it to me by 12:00 AM tomorrow, you're just looking for trouble. My place is in the nearby city. Don't forget." The man walked towards the door, then stopped. He looked at me instead. "And you, don't forget my phone." And he walked out the door.

At this time, everyone was looking at Haruhi. What the heck did you do Haruhi?

"Phone?" I shouted. "What phone?"

"That phone I gave you before." Haruhi said.

I dug through my pockets and took out a touch screen phone.

"This one?"

Haruhi nodded. "But, I thought you gave this to me because your cousin had a better phone?" I said.

"It actually belonged to that guy, and I said I gave it to you." Haruhi said quietly. She frowned. "Yeesh, he said I could borrow it!"

"He said you could 'borrow' it! Not 'keep' it!" I said.

"Well, I guess you have to come with unless you want him to come to your house and start insulting you for not having enough courage to come with me." Haruhi said with her arms crossed.

My mouth was open, and my eyes pointed at Haruhi, but I didn't say anything. You really are evil Haruhi. At the corner of my eye, I saw Itsuki stop smiling, thank you, Asahina-san still stuck without words, and Nagato-san, just sitting there.

Haruhi stood up, and took her bag. "I'll meet you at your house tomorrow at 4:00 PM. Bring the phone, and I'll bring the rest." Haruhi started walking towards the door after those words.

"Wait!" I said, and Haruhi stopped and looked back, "Haruhi, why can't we just leave at the earliest time?"

"Because, night in the city is fun! Of course." Haruhi smiled a little bit and walked out.

I didn't feel like asking her yet what she was doing with the headphones and laptop. So I, just sat there with my mouth open, again.

* * *

A/N: See, I told you I was working on the chapter. :D I'm gonna take a break now though, don't know how many chapters there will be. Please give me your thoughts on the story so far! Please! Thank you in advance! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3: The Bus, and the City

Today, is when I get stuck with Haruhi for about, 20 to 30 minutes. Or less. You may not think its a lot but I'm gonna be stuck with her, alone. I woke up, and looked at the ceiling for a while. Not really doing anything. Just, looking at it. I could lie here all day until 4:00 PM, which is the designated time when Haruhi would come. But afterwards, I got bored looking at a white ceiling, there wasn't even any spiders...or a poster of Asahina-san.

I went to the kitchen and instead of cereal, got oatmeal. Isn't it a coincidence? It's like if someone was writing my whole life, and this moment, they would've wanted me to get oatmeal so it's not the same as yesterday.

I sat down at the table and started eating. I looked at the clock and saw it was 8:15 AM. My sister should be coming in-

"Kyon-kun!"

Zero seconds. My sister skipped to near my side.

"Oatmeal? You know its like someone was writing your life and then they got tired of writing cereal.." My sister said looking at my bowl.

See? We are siblings.

After I ate my breakfast, I read the comics section of the newspaper, since the stories weren't interesting. Then at 9:00 AM, I just went back to my room and lay down on the bed. Then after a minute or two, I got bored and called my sister up to my room.

We just played a video game for the next 2 hours. At least it was a good game.

Now it was 11:00 AM. Me and my sister ate lunch, watched a movie, went back to play the game and now it was 3:00 PM. Things you could do in 4 hours. It didn't seem like much, but the game took most of the minutes.

At that time, I dressed up in winter clothing since it was still snowing outside. I just watched TV until I would hear a knock on the door. Except, at 3:40, I heard a knock on the door.

I walked to the door and opened it. In front of me was Haruhi with a rather large bulky bag I thought was the laptop, headphones, and camera. I have no idea how she fit it in there but it just fit.

"You have the phone?" Haruhi said.

"Yeah." I took out the phone from my pocket. "Um, why are you so early?" I asked her.

"Isn't being earlier best?" Haruhi said.

"I gue-"

"Too slow. Keep the phone until we get there!" Haruhi grabbed my jacket and pulled me.

"I'll be going!" I shouted to my sister who was waving at the door.

After we left the front yard of my house, Haruhi released my jacket, and started walking down the road.

"Ah, Haruhi!" I called to her.

"What?" Haruhi looked back.

"Aren't we gonna use my bike?"

"No. I don't feel like sitting right behind your back looking at your hair!"

"You don't have to look at my h-"

"Hurry up Kyon!" Haruhi was already far away from me.

I sighed and ran towards her to keep up.

I was at her side after a tiring run. My jacket is heavier than it seems.

"Where are we going?" I said after a few minutes.

"To that guy's place of course!"

"No, I mean, isn't the city kinda far away?" I said to her. "What are we taking to get-"

Haruhi had a spark in her face and ran towards a bus that just arrived at a stop.

"There..." I said quietly.

Haruhi looked back. "Come on Kyon!"

I followed behind her to the door of the bus. We both went inside and found it was kind of empty in the bus. There was only 2 people sitting individually. Both were guys.

We found an empty row in the back that looked peaceful. Haruhi sat near the window. The next stop was to the city coincidentally, I guess the driver doesn't have any other stops near here.

"Haruhi," I said, and Haruhi looked at me.

"What were you using those stuff for?" I pointed to her bag.

"Well, the camera was because I saw these really nice pictures and I didn't have a camera! So I found that guy I borrowed it from, and asked if I could keep it for a little while! He said yes. So, I took it!" Haruhi explained so cheerfully.

"And?" I took out the touch screen cell phone.

"That, was because I forgot my phone and I needed to call a taxi! Or something...I found him again and asked if I could have it for a while so my sick cousin could use it."

"Your cousin is sick?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, that was a lie! I just made that up so I could get some sushi." She said smiling.

Haruhi, why are you so evil?

"And about the headphones and laptop?" I asked again.

"The headphones is because my earphones weren't working when I brought my laptop to a place with Wi Fi."

"Then why did you need a laptop?" I said.

"That was because my laptop crashed down, and I really needed to finish the homework online. So I found the guy again and asked him and he said yes! I'm not sure if he's nice or actually mean.." Haruhi said with her arms crossed.

Well that was the only thing that realistically made sense that Haruhi ever said today. He did look like someone that would make trouble, but then he gave his stuff to Haruhi. Then I thought..

"Haruhi, did he seem really nice and attracted to you?" I asked to her.

"Yeah, I guess."

There you go, the guy was attracted to Haruhi. Since some people in our school like Haruhi, people outside our school would probably want to ask her out too.

About 15 minutes after our conversation, we arrived in the city. We both went out of the bus and payed the driver..well, I payed the driver. Haruhi was right. I found the city pretty nice at night. It was about 5:30 PM and starting to get darker and darker.

We both waited at the stop, Haruhi was looking at a paper that seemed to contain the man's address, and on her other hand was a map.

"We have to go this way!" Haruhi pointed northwest. We walked towards the northwest area and found a pretty big apartment that seemed 15-25 stories high.

"This is the place!" Haruhi smiled and looked at the building.

* * *

A/N: There's this chapter! Thank you everyone who waited for my chapters! The next one will I think be shorter than this one. Reviews please! ^-^


	4. Chapter 4: One down,One more to go

We walked through the main door and into the lobby. For an apartment, this really seemed like a hotel.

"This way!" Haruhi pointed at the elevator.

Me and Haruhi walked into the elevator.

"What floor are we going to?" I said while the elevator door closed. Me and Haruhi were the only ones in the elevator.

"12th floor!" Haruhi pushed the 12 button.

Since we were on the 1st floor, we had to wait a while. Even though we were the only ones there, we had to stop on some floors for people to get in. I looked at the floor we were at. The 6th floor huh? It seemed like it was taking so long. I looked at my watch and saw it was nearly 6:10 PM.

Finally, the 12th floor came, and we left the other two guys in the elevator. Haruhi looked at the paper containing the address again.

"Room 46..." Haruhi said quietly. We both looked around, and started walking towards our left.

Soon after 6 or 7 rooms, we found room 46. Haruhi knocked on the door.

The door opened. The man from before was standing there.

"There you are..." He said. "Come inside. It won't be long." He gestured us inside the room. Haruhi went inside first before me.

Me and Haruhi sat on a couch next to each other, and the man sat on a chair near the right hand side of the couch.

The man looked at us suspiciously. Why were we here again? Then Haruhi took off her bag and grabbed the laptop, headphones, and camera. Oh yeah. After three hours, I can't believe I forgot why we were here.

"Heres all the stuff you need." Haruhi said and placed the items on the table in front of us.

Haruhi looked at me and pushed me a little. Then I realized. I took out the phone from my jacket pocket and put it on the table.

The man stood up. "That's all.." He grabbed the phone and put it in his pocket. "Now you can leave."

"Okay then." I stood up quickly and started walking towards the door. Haruhi followed.

I'm glad I'm done with this. Now I could go back home and sleep without any worries. Haruhi stretched when we closed the door behind us.

"It's good thats over!" Haruhi said happily.

We went down to the lobby and saw outside that it was snowing a little bit harder than before, but it wasn't a snowstorm.

We started walking back to the bus stop of where we came from in the beginning. When we were about halfway there, we heard an announcement from the speakers on the buildings.

"Buses, trains, and any other public transportation in the area going out of our city will be stopped for the night because of the oncoming snowstorm near places outside. Sorry for any inconvenience." A female voice announced.

...what?

"What the!" Haruhi shouted. "I guess we have to call someone to get us or something!" Haruhi said. "Ah! Maybe Koizumi can get someone!" Haruhi started digging into her pockets, then slowed down after a while.

"Uh.." Haruhi said quietly and kept on looking in her pockets. Then she looked at me.

"Do you have a phone?" Haruhi laughed nervously.

"I should. Hold on." I looked in all my pockets and found nothing but my wallet.

Uh oh. Haruhi stared at me for some kind of signal that I do have a phone.

"I uh.." I said nervously. "I guess I forgot about my old phone when I got so caught up with the touch screen one that guy had..."

"KYON!" Haruhi said out loud. "Who forgets their own phone?"

"I'm not the only one!" I said furiously. "How about you?"

"Well I had all that equipment to bring! I had a good reason!" Haruhi shouted at me. "But you!" Haruhi poked me. "You only had one thing to bring!"

Silence came upon us for a while.

Haruhi then broke the silence with an outburst. "AHHH! Now how are we gonna get out of here?" Haruhi started marching around and mumbling things.

I sighed. I thought I would never say this today, but, yare yare.

* * *

A/N: Woohoo. I wonder how long this thing will go...o-o

Anyways! Please review! I need to know what you people are thinking! Please wait for next chapters! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5: The Lost, Idiots, and Prices

It was almost 6:35 PM. We took 10 minutes walking around in the area looking for a phone booth. It was annoying me. What kind of city doesn't have phone booths within 2 miles? But at last we finally found one.

"Oy, Haruhi!" I called to her. "Over here!"

We both rushed to the phone. The phone was getting clearer and clearer as I went closer to it. Then I slowed down and went inside. Haruhi waited outside. I tried calling on the phone, but it just made that annoying 'beep' sound over and over again.

"So?" Haruhi said as I walked out.

"It's not going through." I said.

"Hmm." Haruhi said. She looked like she had an idea. I looked at her, and she looked back. We had the same idea.

* * *

Haruhi pressed the door bell and we heard it ring inside.

We found ourselves back at the apartment. Oh, and if you thought I was thinking about asking a stranger we almost got in trouble with if we could use his phone is not what I was thinking. I was just thinking of going to that Chinese restaurant near the phone booth and asking to borrow their phone. But what I think, if she shared that idea, she would blackmail them if they wouldn't let us have it.

Haruhi kept on pressing the door bell constantly. And if you think that's not annoying, why do you think I said the words 'kept' and 'constantly' in the same sentence? And that wasn't all.

Haruhi was now pressing the door bell with one hand, and banging on the door with the other. I bet you people out there that are reading this is imagining the infamous brigade chief going crazy. If you had a wide imagination, you would have thought of her shooting the door. And if you didn't notice, I'm getting bored. Why can't this idiot guy answer the door alrea-

"WHAT?" The man opened the door.

"THANK YOU!"

(awkward moment of silence)

"...sorry." I said. "Heh. That was unexpected right?" I said and grinned looking at Haruhi and the man.

(awkward moment of silence#2)

*ahem* "Continue." I said quietly.

"Can we borrow your phone?" Haruhi said looking at me, then turned to the man.

"No."

The door slammed on us.

"Why you little..." Haruhi muttered and started knocking on the door.

The door opened again. I was just watching. Ever since the silence caused by me, I didn't really want to say anything. I just wanna think (Kyon!) about Asahina-san (Kyon!) confessing her love to me and-

"KYON!" Haruhi shouted at me. "Why do you look like an idiot?"

She called me an idiot again...

"Well you're not one! (So far)" Haruhi said. "Since we can't borrow that STUPID-" Haruhi yelled at the door for the man to hear her. "-guy's phone!"

"Let's go!" Haruhi said frustrated, and pulled the collar part of my jacket and dragged me to the elevator. I didn't feel like bothering to shout. I looked at my watch and saw it was almost 7:00 PM. Man, its getting late..

Haruhi went through the elevator doors, and there were two people there. A young man and woman that seemed like high schoolers like us. I was still sitting down while Haruhi held my jacket. Haruhi pressed the first floor.

I saw the people look at us curiously. Me and Haruhi looked back.

"Is that your boyfriend?" The girl asked Haruhi and she giggled.

"Nice!" The guy whispered to me and gave a thumbs up.

Yeah, nice. This is a nice set of stupid little (insert imagination here)

"Of course we're not in that kind of relationship!" Haruhi said to them.

"Yeah! Of course not!" I said too. We both sarcastically laughed.

"Don't hide it!" The girl said. The elevator door opened.

"We hope you have a nice date!" The girl said again, and the guy just grinned as they walked out.

The elevator door closed. And I was sitting there with my mouth open, wanting to say things that is not appropriate for the rating of this story.

* * *

It was 7:25 PM as we walked out of the entrance.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Haruhi shouted.

*grumbling*

(awkward moment of silence#3)

We both looked at our stomachs.

"Uh, let's eat first." I said.

Haruhi nodded.

"Well, you pay for dinner!" Haruhi ran towards the nearest restaurant.

"Oy, Haruhi!" I shouted and ran after her.

I saw Haruhi in the distance walk inside the restaurant.

When I arrived at the door, I walked inside. Haruhi was already at a table with a menu.

This place looks awfully expensive. But at least it smelled good.

I walked towards Haruhi's table and sat down on the seat apart from her.

"I'm ordering sushi...oh, and teriyaki too!" Haruhi said.

"Okay..." I picked up the extra menu and opened it. My mouth opened.

8 bucks (Note: They're using yen, but it is put in US currency) for four pieces of sushi? They must be crazy! I looked at the teriyaki.

14 dollars for teriyaki? The owner must be some crazy idiot that goes fishing looking for chickens there and charging money for his journey finding chickens for teriyaki!

"Kyon, are you finished looking?" Haruhi said. "I'm starving!"

"Umm.." I took out my wallet and saw I had money for the teriyaki, sushi, and something below 10 bucks.

The waiter came. "Are you ready?"

"Uh, two sets of sushi, and teriyaki." I said.

"Okay then." The waiter left.

"Kyon.."

"Hm?" I looked up.

"This is okay, right?" Haruhi smiled.

I smiled back. "Yeah.."

* * *

A/N: Yay. I have no idea how many chapters this will be, honestly. The next chapter will, or will not be the last one. So expect it'll be the last, or it won't be. I'm kind of adding extra stuff as I go along.

ANYWAYS! The parentheses, are just extra stuff that's (supposed) to give you a little smile..notice the genre: Romance/HUMOR. Soo...yeah. Reviews please! ^-^ Geez, I thought this chapter had more than the third one, I took longer on it...or was it just because I was watching a Pixar movie at the same time? Yeah I think that's it...


	6. Chapter 6: Things Kyon Never Did

"Finally!" Haruhi said as the food came to our table.

The food smelled good, and looked good. Maybe it was worth it, I think.

I saw Haruhi eat like she hadn't seen food in weeks. I took some sushi and ate it. It's pretty good actually.

"Isn't this great?" Haruhi smiled at me with her mouth full.

I smirked a bit.

We ate all the food, paid the bill (I don't know how I managed to have 8 bucks to spare), and left the restaurant.

Me and Haruhi walked side by side just looking around. I looked at my watch again and found it was 8:15 PM.

"Ahhh!" Haruhi stretched her arms. "I'm full! How about you Kyon?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Whoa!" Haruhi ran off to a gift shop and went inside.

I walked near the window and saw her going around frantically looking at things that didn't really seem interesting in my opinion. Such as that necklace.

I guessed she's gonna be in there for a little bit. I looked around and didn't see anything interesting. But for some reason I walked around near the gift shop Haruhi went in.

"Hello sir!" A masked man sitting down said while I almost walked past him. "Would you like me to tell you your future today?"

"I'm low on money actually, so I can't really do that.." I said.

"Actually, right now is free fortunes. So come on" The masked man said.

"Um-"

"Sit down!" The man pointed to the chair in front of him.

"All right. Hehe.." I laughed quietly. But very sarcastically.

This is so weird. I looked around and hoped for Haruhi to come drag me out.

"Give me your hand!" The masked man grabbed my hand (ow) and put his hand on top of mine.

Now its weird...er. At least its not that, other guy.

"Yes." The masked man said quietly. "You," I looked at him. "You will be with someone, that will make you feel happy inside, but you hide it outside (cause you're stupid). And you will be rewarded by your disagreements. You will be with them and smile with them until you two separate tomorrow."

Yup. Wait, did I hear him calling me- (P.S Kyon is not really listening)

"And that is your fortune!"

"Aah, thank you." I smiled and stood up from the chair. I still heard an insult though.

Haruhi was right there, looking not at me, but at the masked person.

"Can I try too?" Haruhi asked the masked person and walked towards the chair and sat down.

"Of course." The masked man said.

I sighed, and had no choice but to stay until it was finish.

"I could see it.." The masked man whispered.

Then there was silence. (a.k.a: awkward moment of silence#4)

"Uh," The masked man said. I could swear the masked man seemed suspicious.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you..Its too, uh- foggy."

*coughliarcough*

"Am I really that hard to read?" Haruhi said. "No harm in doing then.." Haruhi arose from the chair. "Thank you." Haruhi bowed and walked away.

"Uh, heh-" I said looking at the masked man. "You know...brigade chiefs and, fortunes.."

I ran to follow after Haruhi.

* * *

I looked at my watch again and saw it was nearly 8:30 PM. Man, I'm getting sleepy.

"Ahhhh!" Haruhi yawned. "We should get to a hotel or something. Oh look!" Haruhi pointed at the hotel with a heading that lit up saying 'Rose Garden Hotel'.

That sounds pretty corny.

"Lets go!" Haruhi grabbed my scarf and pulled me to the hotel entrance.

The lobby was nice. Better than the apartment's. Well of course it was, it's a hotel.

We both walked to the front desk.

"Ah, hello. May I help you?" The woman said.

"Yes, can we have a room?" Haruhi asked.

"The only one available is a master bed. Is that okay?"

"Um," Haruhi looked at me, then turned back. "Yes."

"My, you two are quite a couple." The woman said.

*cough*

"Ah!" Me and Haruhi spoke at the same time. "We're not- We're not in that kind of-"

"Don't hesitate!" The woman giggled. "Your total of the night is 300 dollars."

*COUGH* "Hem.." I saw them look curiously at me. "That wasn't me (yes it was)."

I leaned towards Haruhi's ear and whispered. "We don't have that much money! I only have 8 dollars!"

"Then what are we gonna do?" Haruhi frowned.

"You two could have it free." The woman said. Me and Haruhi looked at her.

"For the night, this time. Here is the keys." The woman handed us the keys to the room.

"Um, thanks..?" I said quietly.

"Yeah, thanks." Haruhi said quietly too.

We both backed away a little bit then rushed towards the elevator. I saw the woman smile back at us before we went into the elevator.

As we went up to floor 16, the elevator music (or piano music mostly) played in the whole elevator. We were the only ones there.

"Ah man!" Haruhi burst out, and I looked at her. "I forgot we didn't have any spare clothes!" Haruhi said frustrated (again).

Oh yeah. I forgot about that too...(Kyon doesn't know what he's getting himself into, more than spare clothes)

* * *

A/N: There's this chapter. Hurray. Man I'm sleepy..The next will be the last, I guess. I'm about 60% sure. And I'm sorry for delaying for almost a whole week, or A whole week.

The next chapter will have some things you will find funny (hopefully) and something that would blow your mind (hopefully). And if Haruhi is OOC I'm sorry. She's not as crazy, but there are some parts in the anime that she isn't crazy, so I'm not really sure..Please wait for next chapter(s)! And please review! Thank you for reading! Geez, my average of words is generally around 1,000. ^-^


	7. Chapter 7: Something Was True

*ding*

There goes the..bell dingy thing for floor 16.

Me and Haruhi went out of the elevator when the doors opened.

I looked both ways, my right way and my left way. (duh) Shut up, other conscience. I looked at Haruhi.

"Uh, so..." I said to her. "What room are we?"

"Hmm..." I heard Haruhi whisper. She looked at the key number. Haruhi pointed to the right. "This way!"

Yay.

We started walking towards the right way, ha, get it? The 'right' way? (uh huh) Never mind. Anyway, Haruhi was walking half joyfully, and half regularly. So, its up to your imagination how she looks like.

"Here it is!" Haruhi shouted and ran to the second door from where I was standing. I walked towards her.

"Room 234." I read aloud.

Haruhi started unlocking the door with the keys. Haruhi opened the door and she went inside.

"Not bad!" Haruhi said jumping onto the bed. Haruhi slipped off her shoes and it dropped on the floor.

I agreed. It wasn't bad. A master bed that has a white base and black patterns right there, TV on the other side, a bathroom that was white of course, and a little brown table and 2 dark green chairs on the other side of the bed. (When did you start getting descriptive?) I don't even know why I have 2 consciences. (You don't, the author did it for comic relief) Oh...wait, what? (Just say its like the author saying random things in the middle of awkward moments) Okay then. (Unless you're just going loony) What-

"Now all we have to do is get some clothes..." Haruhi sat up and looked like she was thinking.

"I'm gonna go to the gift shop!" Haruhi said and put on her shoes.

"What? I thought you didn't have money?" I asked.

"I was kidding. Besides, look how it benefits us!" Haruhi opened the door and ran out. "I'll get a shirt for you!" I heard Haruhi yell while she was running down the hallway.

I closed the door, since she didn't bother, and sat down. I took off my shoes and jacket for the time being.

(You know, you should be in "Loonytunes") Why are you here again? (Just picking up the comic relief) Can you stop saying comic relief? (Can you stop talking to yourself?) I'm not talking to my self. (Loony) Loony? How am I loon- (Cause you're talking to yourself) W- (Stop talking to yourself) Hey- (Stop talking to yourself) Dude- (Stop talking to yourself) ...Stop- (talking to yourself) Darn it stop- (talking to yourself) Stop talking- (to yourself) ...nevermind.

I lie down on the bed staring at the ceiling.

Anyway, I still don't know why you're calling me loony. (Ca-) Besides talking to some random person in parentheses. (You mean-) Or talking to myself. (Well, you still never complained) Complained about what? (That you're sharing a room with a girl you call crazy and psychotic) Oh yeah.

"WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING?"

(I'm pretty sure someone next door heard you) Whatever...

I heard the door open and I saw Haruhi come in with bags at the corner of my eye.

"Here." Haruhi threw a shirt at my face.

I held up the shirt. The 'pink' shirt. With an arrow pointed up towards where my head was supposed to be.

"A Normal Narrator?" I read on the shirt. I looked at Haruhi behind the shirt. "Like that's true."

(*coughironiccough*) Hm? (Nothing)

"Now you," Haruhi grabbed the pink shirt and put it down. "-will go get some drinks."

*sigh* "Are you that thirsty?" I asked.

"Come on! I'll give you the money AND not give you a penalty!" Haruhi held out the money.

Pff, penalties.

I groaned and took the money. Afterwards, I put on my shoes, took the keys and didn't bother to put my jacket back on.

"I want coke!" Haruhi said. "And hurry!"

So then, my adventure to, and back from the vending machine begins.

* * *

I walked out the room, and looked both ways. Hm, don't see any vending machine. Ugh. Now I have to go downstairs and get drinks.

I walked in the elevator, heard the elevator music again and went down to the lobby floor. I was hurrying since I just wanted to sleep the night away and get back home in the morning, and it was not because Haruhi told me to hurry.

I entered the gift shop and saw the same shirt Haruhi got for me. I glared at it and went to the refrigerators and got the coke. I bought the coke with Haruhi's money and left.

I rushed to the elevator, went back up to our floor and unlocked the door.

"AAAAH!" I closed the door and my face was red.

I can't open that door! Haruhi was behind it without a shirt on! She was probably changing, but who takes that long to change your shirt?

I waited outside. After a few minutes, I heard Haruhi say that I can come in.

I went inside and handed Haruhi the coke.

"Finally!" Haruhi opened the coke and drank it. "You took so long!"

"You took so long changing!" I retorted.

I took off my shoes and took the pink shirt and went in the bathroom. I changed in there.

I went back outside and found it was almost 10:15 PM. Exhausted, I just fell on the bed and closed my eyes. Haruhi was still sitting on her side of the bed drinking her soda.

"When are you gonna sleep?" I mumbled and put a pillow over my face.

"What?"

"When are you going to sleep?" I said more clearly.

"As soon as I-" Haruhi took one last gulp. "I finish."

Haruhi threw the can in the trash and closed the lights.

"Night."

And I tried to sleep as hard as I could. But one thing was on my mind, I didn't want to let out, but I did at the same time. I gave up after minutes that seemed like hours.

"Haruhi?" I called. "You still awake?"

"I was about to not be awake. Until you woke me up."

"Sorry." I said.

"What do you want?"

"I have a question." I thought for a moment to say what exactly I was going to say.

"What is it?" Haruhi replied.

"I thought about what that fortune teller guy said."

"What about?"

"It did happen." I said. "The fortune he said."

"Really?" Haruhi said sarcastically. "And when did it happen?"

"It's happening right now."

At that time, I thought Haruhi didn't hear me, but she did.

"Is it?" Haruhi said. "Of course you would listen to people like that. You and crazy people fit together."

"Crazy? Excuse me, you're the one crazy." I grinned. "I'm normal."

"You can't be normal with that face."

"What?" I was confused.

"Because it's gonna get really ugly when I beat you." Haruhi hit my face with her pillow.

"You think I'm going to go easy on you?" I said. And I hit her back.

And at that moment, we had a pillow fight, in the dark. We were laughing and saying threats to each other. Maybe that fortune teller was right. We would smile.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, I found Haruhi sleeping on her side facing me. I pushed her a little bit to wake her up.

"Haruhi, get up." I said. "It's morning and I want to go home."

"Uhh." Haruhi said quietly. "Fine."

Haruhi sat up and lazily started putting on her jacket and shoes. I did the same.

We took all our belongings, which is only our clothes, and went down to the lobby. We returned the keys (the woman at the desk thought the wrong way) and went out to head towards the bus stop.

We almost missed it. When we arrive exactly at the bus stop sign, we saw the bus come. We boarded it, and we went out at my place. Okay, so even though this isn't really descriptive, me and Haruhi bid goodbye and went on our ways. To think about it, being lost in the city with a brigade chief isn't bad.

* * *

A/N: There you are. So sorry for delaying like almost a month or above a month I think. So so sorry, if you were waiting. And to be honest, I got lazy in that last part. T_T Sorryss!

That's my whole story. Please read my other stories, and my newest, Beauty and the Beast: Mixed Version! ^-^ Reviews Please! And Thanks for reading mostly!


End file.
